


Escorted

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, F/M, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: Nothing wrong with hiring a date. Right?





	1. One

"You are going to the Prom...right?"

You look at Rey, and pull a face. "Maybe."

"What do you mean, Maybe?" Rey's fork is poised over her Noodle based lunch. "You taught that group for two years - you have to go!"

You swallow, and look at your plate. Its not that easy, you want to shout, but decide not to. Principal Organa is sitting at the end of the table, talking with Poe, the Head of Science, and it wouldn't be seemly to snap at the junior in your department in front of them.

Especially, you think ruefully, when the problem isn't that you dislike the students you've taught. It isn't that you don't want to go out. Its that you don't want to broadcast your loneliness to the whole school and staff. Turning up alone, when Rey will be with Finn, the Head of English, and Poe, his best friend, and friends with you and Rey, with whatever young lovely he's with that month. 

Going alone is not an option. You don't want the looks of pity, the whispers. You sigh, and that familiar feeling of heaviness creeps over you. You stare into your pasta salad, and wonder how you can bring the conversation to a quick, painless end. 

"If its because you don't have anyone to go with-"

You look up, startled. Its not like Rey to be so insensitive - blunt, yes, insensitive, no. As if she read your thoughts, she drops her fork with a clatter. "Oh, god, , I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Its fine," you say, casually batting the comment away with your hand. "Fine. Anyway, its nearly the end." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That evening, you carefully put the finishing touches to a powerpoint for a lesson, and then decide to make tea. As the kettle boils, you start to think . 

You would like to go to the Prom. You would like someone to go with. But you never have time to meet anyone. And there's the problem. "If you could just hire someone_" you say out loud, then stop.

Turning, you let the kettle boil, and head to your lap top. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, welcome to First Order Agents." The woman behind the desk is Amazonian, you surmise - over 6 foot in flats, with a shock of platinum blonde hair, and the widest, bluest eyes you've seen. "You seem to be quite-" she releases your hand - "nervous."

You blush. The Prom is a week away, and your beginning to wonder if you're doing the right thing. You haven't discussed this with anyone. "I just need a - date," you say, cursing yourself for how lame it sounds. She - Phasma - smiles kindly. 

"For a school Prom." She leans forward. "Someone who'll make intelligent conversation as well, hmmm?"

At this, you nod, noting the twinkle in her eyes. "Yes."

"Well, I certainly have intelligent - and good looking." She looks at you. "Any preference?"

At this, you do redden. You half expect her to pull out a catalogue. "Well," you say, wondering if she's being serious, "catwalk model would do."

She nods. "I can do."

You're shocked. You didn't expect her to take you even vaguely seriously. "Er, well, I-"

"You need a back story." She looks at you, her eyes serious. "Tell your colleagues you've met someone, you met them...at a museum. His name is...Brendol. That'll do. But you've kept it quiet, because you like privacy."

You nod. You can do this. "Well, I'm intrigued."

"Trust me."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next week passes in a haze. You casually mention to Rey you will be bringing someone to the Prom, and she nearly squeals the place down. She of course tells Finn, who tells Poe...who tells Ren, the Head of Humanities, and your main line manager. 

In fact, he feels the need to come and talk to you.

"So, who is he?"

You blush. Its taken you a while to get used to Ren. The fact he's Organa's son made the staff edgy at first - until it was proven that he was, in fact, very good at his job. You merely smile. "He's...someone."

"He must be." Ren stands up. "Can't wait to meet him."

You blink. Its happening. And its a one off. Nothing to worry about.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The night of the Prom, you're nervous. A new black backless dress, and heels, and make up. You're ready. You sip some water, and then the doorbell rings. 

You open it, and blink.

Phasma was not joking. The man on the doorstep is a finely boned red head, the golden flame of his hair accentuated by his black suit, black shirt, and red tie. As you look at him, you note the narrow torso and waist, which lead to the longest legs you've seen on anyone before. You realise you're actually staring, when he gives a polite cough.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yes," you say, blinking. "I'm (y/n)." 

"I'm Brendol. I believe that's what Phasma told you. Shall we go?"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prom. And after.

"Yes," you say, feeling slightly breathless. "We can go."

He nods. "Fine."

He turns, without waiting for you, and walks to a sleek Porsche - a silver one - that's parked by the curb. Flicking his key switch, the doors unlock, and suddenly, you're in it. 

He slides into the seat next to yours, and starts the engine. 

You turn, and look at him. You bite your lip when you see that there is an expression of almost bored resignation on his face, and it the reality hits you. To him, this is simply a job. Its work. You're one of many women he's escorted to functions, and he is attaching no emotion whatsoever to it. 

You turn and look at the window. Suddenly, you realise this was a bad idea. You should simply tell him to turn round, pay him what he's owed, and then have a bath, and go to bed. 

And tomorrow, tell Rey, Finn, Poe, and Ren the truth. 

The truth. 

The truth that you're lonely, and feeling so excluded from their tight knit world of relationships, it was easier to go to an agency and hire a male model for an evening than confide in them. Because going out and actually meeting people is harsh, and slightly frightening. 

"Penny for them."

His voice is so unexpected that you drop your clutch bag. "What?"

"Your thoughts." He gives you a quick, sideways glance. "I've never had anyone so silent in the car when I'm doing this. Normally its a non stop babble of what I'm supposed to say and what I'm not. And yet you're making no effort to tell me anything."

"Oh." You blink. Suddenly, you realise that this is going to go even more badly than you fear if you don't tell him what he is meant to say. "Well, you know that we're going to a school prom, yes?"

"I do. Full of over dressed teenagers who should really be at home in bed, and bored looking teachers who can't even have a glass of wine to numb the inanity of it all." He clicks his tongue against his teeth. "And apparently we met at a museum. Which one?"

"Natural History?"

"No. I don't like animals. Try something else."

You raise your eyebrows. His voice is clipped and precise, and you have a suspicion that public school was involved. Or elocution lessons. "Um...The V and A?"

"We met whilst looking at dresses? No, I don't think so. I'm going to say the Tate. You and I were both looking at Marcel Duchamp, and admiring his wit, his satire. I suggested we go for coffee, and that led to one thing, and then another. You do know who Marcel Duchamp is, don't you?"

Now, you're angry. He may be blessed with porcelain beauty, you decide, but his personality is poisonous. "I think I know who one of the foremost members of the Surrealist and Dada movement was. How about we up the ante and say we met whilst arguing about the influence Dali had over his work?"

At this, he looks startled. And he swallows. "I - yes. Excellent."

You decide not to respond to this. He keeps driving. 

"You do look nice."

You feel slightly deflated. Nice. You mentally shrug.

"Thank you." Your tone is slightly curt. "So do you."

At this he doesn't respond, and you're glad. And slightly shocked when the car pulls to a halt. "I believe we're here."

You blink. You are. At the school. You reach for your bag, and suddenly, he's out of the car. And opening your door. "Come on."

As you step out of the car, you realise that the students are arriving, and some are stopping to stare. He offers his arm. "Ready?"

There's a ghost of a smile on his face, and you slide your arm through his. Its long, and slim, but surprisingly strong. As you walk together, you become conscious of his height - he's over Six Feet, with a loping stride. As you walk up the steps into the building, you can hear people behind you muttering. 

"Is that...?"

"Yeah, who is she with...?"

"I didn't think she...?"

You ignore the whispered comments - they're children, you tell yourself - and walk with him into the hall. Its decorated, and already half full. There are long tables at one side, and, as Brendol predicted, no alcohol. 

"Fruit juice?" he turns to look at you. 

"Afraid so."

"Oh dear. What a good thing I keep a bottle of scotch in the car."

At this, you must have looked alarmed, because he smiles. "Only for real emergencies. Like when I get stuck with someone so excessively irritating I have to drink to numb myself."

"Well," you say, politely, "I hope you won't feel that way this evening."

He shrugs. "I'm in for a penny, in for a pound. Shall we mingle?"

You allow yourself to be led to the tables. Rey is standing there, looking stunning in a soft peach coloured dress, whilst Finn is in a black tie, with a white jacket. Poe is also there, with a pretty Maths teacher, who you think is called Rose, and Ren. Dressed in head to toe black, and gazing at you. 

No, not at you. At Brendol. Who also seems to be studiously trying not to notice him. Who also seems to be twining his arm round your waist, and pulling you close. And smiling. 

Rey steps forward. "I'm Rey," she says, offering her hand, which he takes. "You must be 's mystery man!"

You cringe inwardly. Brendol, however, looks remarkably unaffected by this, and merely smiles even more broadly. "I am."

"How did you two meet?" Rey is curious, and you can tell she's speaking for the others. He smiles again. "At the Tate."

"How romantic." This is Ren, and his voice carries an edge of venom. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see that the students are enjoying themselves." He shoots you and Brendol a pointed look. "This night is all about them, after all."

He turns, and stalks off, his broad frame moving quickly. You feel crushed - and even more that this is a bad idea. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Its a long night. 

Ren's brusqueness has not melted. He seems to be avoiding you. And by extension, the others appear uncomfortable as well. The music is not your choice, there is no alcohol, and you're painfully aware that Brendol is completely disinterested in you or even trying to maintain an appearance of a relationship. He has put his arm round your waist, but you know the others will have noticed the lack of affection. 

By 10pm, its over. You're feeling tired, and overwrought, and want to leave. But then, Finn appears. 

"Listen," he says, his voice gentle. "Rey, myself, Poe, Rose - we're going to the Diner for a late bite. Do you two want to join us?"

You hesitate, and want to say no, but to your surprise, Brendol speaks. 

"Of course."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You'd forgotten about the Diner. Its a tradition that some of the staff go there to eat after the Prom, due to the fact it starts at 6pm - and thereby, its too early for dinner. Brendol drives there, but he's silent. 

So are you. 

As you arrive, you notice the others are already filling a booth, and you also notice, Ren is there. 

Your heart sinks. 

"OK," Poe says, his voice cheerful. "What are we ordering?"

You listen to the others ordering burgers, fries, and cokes. When the waitress asks Brendol, he also orders a burger and fries, plus a shake. "With double cream," he adds. 

Rey's jaw drops slightly. "How do you stay so thin?"

He smirks. "Exercise," he says, squeezing your knee. 

At that, Rey reddens, and Ren glares at him. You gaze at the menu, order a diet coke with burger and fries, and try to avoid making eye contact. 

Conversation winds through several topics, but you realise that you're tired. Tired of the deception that you're pulling, and also tired of the fact that Ren is quietly boring holes into the table with his eyes. "Are you allright?"

"Fine," he mumbles, taking a sip of water. He looks at Brendol. "Exercise, huh?!"

"Yes," Brendol replies, coldly. "Exercise."

Ren gives a small smile. "Interesting."

You look at them. Suddenly, you realise that there is a connection between them. You're not sure where its from, but its painfully evident they dislike each other. You open your clutch bag, pulling out your notebook, and smart phone. You need to remember if you have to tip Brendol, and the details were written in the book.

As you open it, a photograph flutters out. One that Brendol leans down and picks up. "Oh, who is this?" his lip curls. "What an absolute whale!"

You freeze. The photo is of you, taken three years earlier. Rey and Finn have frequently told you not to carry it round with you, as they insist you do not need a photographic reminder to go to the gym and eat healthily - but you still do. And now, he's found it. And the sneer on his face tells you all you need to know. 

You snatch it out of his hand. "That's me."

"You?" he looks at you. "But in that, you're so-"

You've heard enough. "I need to go." You get up, realising that as soon as you've said this, the only person who can take you back is him. He gets up. "Right, well-" his voice stops when he realises that five pairs of eyes are staring at him. 

"See you on Monday." You turn, and head out, walking to the Porsche. Once the doors are unlocked you open it, and slide in. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The drive back is silent. He doesn't speak, nor do you. And you realise that you never, under any circumstance, want to see this man ever again. 

And you don't have to. You paid for his service when you went to the agency. And, you think grimly, he certainly isn't getting a tip. All he's done all evening is be antagonistic. And then he insults you. 

When you arrive at your home, you open the door. He turns. ", wait-"

"Forget it." You slam the door, and walk to your front door. As you open it, you can see the Porsche is waiting. But as you open the door and close it, he finally leaves. 

Leaving you alone. 

Alone.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invitations and a revelation.

      _Whale. You were so -_

You blink, and open your eyes. You're at home, in bed. Sitting up, you gaze at the black dress, which you laid over the back of the chair of the vanity unit, and push back the covers. Going into the kitchen, you decide to make coffee, and then think about what you want to do with your Saturday. Squinting at the clock, you see its 9.15am. Late, for you, but then you didn't fall asleep until after 2am, and it was a troubled, restless one. 

     After making coffee, you head into the lounge. You desperately want some peace and quiet. Suddenly, the phone starts to ring. Sighing, you ignore it. It flicks to voicemail. 

      _"Hi, its Ren, Please pick up, I really want to-"_

You do pick up, reaching over and grabbing the receiver. "Ren?"

     "Hey." His voice is gentle. "Are you OK?"

     "Tired."

     "I don't blame you. Listen, do you want to meet for lunch?"

     You're startled. Meeting Ren? Lunch? The aloof Head of Faculty, who doesn't seem to have a life, who spends all his time at work? You swallow. "Will...anyone else be joining us?"

     "No. Just us. I really want to talk to you."

     You decide that maybe it would be best to say yes, and you check your watch. "OK. I just need to go to the gym, and then I'll-"

     "I hope you're not going because of what Hux said to you."

     You blink. Hux? Your heart starts to pound. "No, its not because of what Brendol said."

    "Oh, yes, Brendol. Sorry, thinking of someone else."

     "Where shall I meet you?"

     "How about Starbucks? I know a lovely little Vietnamese restaurant near there. You don't object to Asian food?"

     "I don't object at all."

     "Wonderful. See you at 1pm!"

     You click off, then smile. Lunch with Ren promised to be interesting, if nothing else. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     The gym is oddly quiet. You manage to grab the weights you want from the Kettlebells rack, and proceed to begin your circuits. As you stretch, lift, and swing, you suddenly notice a flash of red hair in the cardio area. 

     Brendol. It has to be. 

     You look. It is him, clad in black track pants and plain black t shirt, running. He's also sweating, and his hair is no longer precisely combed. He's got earphones in, and is intently looking at the wall mounted TV screens, so you carefully hope he hasn't spotted you. 

     As you finish, you move the weights back to their rack, and then go to the changing rooms. As you pull your hoodie on over your head, you hear two voices. 

     "Did you see that redhead?"

     "Gorgeous, isn't he?"

     "Bet he's a model!"

     "Wouldn't surprise me!"

     You decide to ignore them. Let one of them date him, and discover what he was really like. A glacier. Beautiful on the surface, nothing underneath. You hoist your bag and walk to the exit. As you put your hand on the door, another hand snakes in front. 

     "Allow me."

     You turn. There he is. Clad in a black hoodie, and black jeans. Surprisingly casual. You raise your eyebrows, and push the door open.

     "Please!" his voice is half angry, half resigned. "Can we just - can we just-"

     You ignore him, and walk out. Its after 11pm. You still need to shower and get changed.  "No."

     "Look." He swings round to face you. Despite his height, he is wiry, and you suspect you could easily push him if you had to. "I was very rude, I admit that. I shouldn't have said what I did, you do look-"

     "Save it, Hux."

    At this, his face reddens, then the colour starts to drain. "What did you say?"

    "I said, save it Hux." And at that, you do step past him, walking out, away. 

  

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets emerge

Ren is already at the restaurant, casually dressed in a black shirt, and black jeans. As you enter, he stands, and its hard not to let your eyes trace over him. 

He's smiling. 

"Good to see you," he says, affably, as you approach the table. "Good morning so far?"

"Yes," you say, deciding to omit the encounter with Hux. "So, tell me."

Ren raises an eyebrow, takes a sip of water. "Tell you what?"

"How you and Hux - Brendol - know each other."

Ren puts his glass down. "Cutting straight to the chase. Well, you do have a right to know."

You nod. "I do." You look at him. "I didn't think that he would be...like that. He seemed so...such a...."

Ren's expression became slightly pained. "A gentleman?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet?"

You realise then that you have two choices - you either tell Ren the truth, or lie. For some reason, confronted with Ren, you decide to lie. "At...a gallery. The Tate."

Ren nods. "He said the same thing."

"Well, we were both admiring a piece by Duchamp, and..." your voice trails off, realising that you sound like your still hankering after him. Which you're not. You've made that decision. 

"I knew Hux," Ren says suddenly, as the waiter approaches with a basket of spring rolls. "We were both serving in Iraq."

"What?!"

"Hux was with the British Army, I was with the US. Serving and stationed together, at Baghdad."

"What happened?"

"His squad and mine were sent out on patrol together. We were ambushed." Ren stops, swallows. "Fighting. Firing." He looks at the glass. "He ran. Gone. Left his squad, and us. He's a coward. And a traitor."

You set your glass down. "I-"

Ren leans across the table, takes your hand. "I didn't know what to say when I saw him with you. Part of me wanted to..." His voice fades. He loosens his grip on your hand. "Just...please don't see him again."

You nod, but feel slightly anxious. You do feel that your private life is your own - but then, you took Hux to a function where he met your colleagues. You pick up your water glass.

"Shall we order?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that evening, you're at home. You decided to eschew dinner, after lunch with Ren, and are preparing a salad for yourself when the doorbell rings. You wonder if its Rey, who texted earlier. 

You go to the door, and open it. Its Hux. In black jeans, and black hooded sweatshirt. His hair is mussed. 

You look at him, surprised. He meets your eyes. "May I come in?"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation.

You look at him, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"I am." His voice is urgent, but not aggressive. He looks at the floor, then at you. "I do want to...talk, actually."

You raise an eyebrow. You look at him, directly. "Come in."

He does. You close the door behind him, but don't lock it. You begin to walk through to the kitchen. "Tea, coffee, water?"

"Water, please." His voice is surprised, as though he wasn't expecting any hospitality. You pour him a glass, pick up your plate, and walk into the lounge. He follows, almost obediently. You seat yourself and point to a chair. "Sit."

He does as he's told. As though he wants to please. He takes a sip, and you cut into the lettuce. His eyebrows raise. "Salad?"

"I had a decent lunch."

"Oh." he takes another sip. "I hope-" he almost blushes.

"You hope what?" you bite into a piece of cucumber, cooling on your tongue. Chew, swallow. Look at him again. "You hope what, Hux?"

"That you're not eating salad because of..." his voice dies and he looks at the floor. 

"Because of what you said?" You look at him. "No, Hux, you're not that important in my life. Your comment on an old photo is not enough-"

"Yes it is."

You blink. "Excuse me?"

"You were upset enough at what I said to not speak to me for the rest of the night, and reject my attempt at apologising the next day." He takes another swallow of water. "I shouldn't have said what I did - it was incredibly rude. And judgemental. And looking at you now, its hard to believe its even the same person."

"Thanks. I guess."

"You're welcome." His features sag, and you notice he looks tired. There is a days' worth of stubble growth on his face, which he rubs, absent mindedly. 

A pause develops. You look at your plate. Then at him. "Anything else?"

"There is." He takes another swallow of water. "How do you know Ren?"

You blink. You remember the sullen look that Ren gave Hux, one underpinned by loathing. You swallow. "He's my boss."

"Do you know that he and I served together in Iraq? My squad was with his."

"No." The lie burns on your tongue. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed. I was captured."


End file.
